Hero and Assassin
by IsaacPsych
Summary: After the slaughter of Tekhartha Mondatta, Lena Oxton gets a surprise visitor I suck at summaries sorry. Rated M for later chapters. Also sorry for the shorter chapters. I'm more of a short and sweet kind of person lmao. But enjoy!


She couldn't believe it. Tekhartha Mondatta was dead and it was all her fault. Lena "Tracer" Oxton couldn't handle failure. Especially when it involved someone dying. And, unfortunately, it almost always did. She paced throughout her room, had locked the door so Winston couldn't enter. She heard his deep, rumbling voice right outside her door, but she wasn't listening. She knew it was along the lines of

'Come on, Tracer, it'll be okay, it's just one omnic'

She didn't want to listen because to her it was more than one omnic. The omnic was the leader of the Shambali. The Shambali's messages were embraced by millions in the world, and now their beloved leader was dead. Tracer couldn't help but let the limpid tears fall to the floor beneath her. Winston had taught her, when she would cry, to try to calm down and listen to the noises around her. She breathed in deep and listened. She heard the sound of her chronal accelerator making a low humming sound, the sound of Winston whispering quietly to Jack, and the sound of..

 _High heels?_

She assumed the _click click_ of the high heels belonged to Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, the medic of Overwatch. Angela would wear high heels very regularly, even in battle. Tracer always thought it was to impress her crush. Ever since last year, Angela had developed a huge crush on the security chief, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari. Luckily for Angela, she was great at hiding emotion and Tracer was about ninety percent sure Fareeha returned those feelings. The two would flirt playfully and always be engaged in conversation when they had the time. They would indeed make a cute couple. Lena snapped out of her thoughts and focused back on the _click click_ of the high heels whom she assumed were Angela's. She called out,

"Angela! I'm okay right now, no need for assistance!"

The _click click_ of the high heels stopped and Tracer sighed, plopping back on her bed, closing her eyes. She again tried to listen to the sounds around her, trying to forget about what happened earlier in the evening. Let's see, chronal accelerator, Winston and… high heels again? But this time they were getting closer. Maybe Angela didn't hear Lena, so she called out again for Angela, but no answer. The high heels kept clicking and this situation was getting more and more disturbing to Lena as the _click click_ of the shoes got closer to where her room was located. She stood up rapidly, trying to find her pistols as the _click click_ grew louder and louder with every step the intruder took. Suddenly, the little noises the shoes made came to a stop. Lena, who was still trying to locate her pistols, grew oblivious of who was standing at her doorway. Someone with eyes tinted yellow that showed little to no emotion. Her skin was turned an abnormal shade of blue-ish purple as if all the heat had drained from her body. The assassin who had earlier killed Tekhartha Mondatta just barely a few hours ago was standing in Lena Oxton's doorway.

Her former name was Amélie Lacroix, now known as Widowmaker. She had been kidnapped by Talon in efforts to kill her husband and succeeded due to their new weapon, his wife. Widowmaker watched the clumsy girl search under her bed for her pistols, completely unaware of the tall woman standing in her door way. Widow let out a soft, amused chuckle at the other girl's ignorance and muttered a series of words that she's always said around Tracer.

"Such a foolish girl."

The smaller girl stopped and grew silent. Widow knew she had heard the words that had escaped her mouth and a slight smirk grew on her face. Lena started to scramble up to her feet like a cat trying to avoid water puddles on the floor. A few seconds later, the two girls' eyes met. Lena wanted to scream, but it was to no avail. She was already too heartbroken from Mondatta that she couldn't bring herself to even scream, even though his killer was standing not five feet away from her. Lena just stood still, in utter shock, so many questions running through the girl's mind. Neither of the two women spoke for a good minute. Surprisingly, it was Amélie that broke the silence between the two.

"Bonjour, ma cherie."


End file.
